This invention relates to a spotlight for illumination in film, studio, event and theatre environments.
From DE 201 07 299 U1, a spotlight is known, which includes a spotlight housing with a front part, a middle part and a rear part for accommodating light-generating and light-forming components, in particular a lamp arranged in a lamp holder, a reflector and an ignitor of the spotlight. In the front part of the spotlight housing a light outlet opening is integrated, which is surrounded by a front ring with a lens mount for accommodating one or more lenses. On the middle part of the spotlight housing a stirrup is disposed, by means of which the spotlight can be mounted either standing on a stand or hanging on a rig.
For supplying electricity to the components of the spotlight, such spotlights include, as is for instance known from DE 20 2005 013 244 U1, an electrical terminal which generally is disposed in a lower region of the housing, which represents a function housing for accommodating functional elements of the spotlight and by which a supply line is connected to the spotlight. Proceeding from the electrical terminal, the supply line is routed to the stand or to the rig, on or to which the spotlight is mounted, and is connected to a supply means, for instance a voltage source.
From US 2005/0148241 A1 an electric plug-in connection is known, comprising a connector and a connector receptacle which can be connected with each other in different positions rotated with respect to each other. In the condition plugged in, the connector and the connector receptacle are firmly connected with each other, but can be released and again be plugged into each other in different, rotated positions. The plug-in connection of US 2005/0148241 A1 is usable for small electric appliances and serves both as mechanical stand and as electrical terminal.